


Best Served Cold

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-GTA V, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Geoff should know better by now, he really should.





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Third scenario [based on this.](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/183976669006/so-like-theres-no-way-fahc-ryan-hasnt-stolen) (Because reasons.)

Geoff should know better by now, he really should.

Ryan’s in one of his Moods, and Geoff had made the mistake of tasking him with getting them a box truck for the upcoming heist.

So.

“Ryan - “

Geoff breaks off because the others are laughing, bright, delighted laughter that’s always a joy to hear.

Usually, anyway.

But they’re on a timetable here, and while Ryan did, technically get them a box truck he did it in one of the most passive-aggressive ways Geoff has ever seen.

Or.

Something like that.

He watches as Ryan hops out of the truck and ambles past him to unlock the back and push the door up. Sees the box truck’s cargo all pretty like packed onto wooden pallets and one hell of a loss for the company and whatever stores it was destined for.

Watches Ryan as he pulls out one his knives and goes to town on the plastic wrap around the cargo to keep it from spilling everywhere while in transit. Watches him ponder his choices before selecting a case and wandering back to the truck’s tailgate where he plops himself down and cracks open a bottle to take a drink.

Watches Ryan as he savors the flavor for a moment and make an exaggerated _ahhhhh_ sound to mimic the stupid commercials before he turns his head to look right at Geoff.

Gleam in his eye as he tips his head to the side, just so, ignoring the way the others are losing their shit in the background. The way someone - _Gavin_ \- is filming this whole farce. The way someone else is taking pictures, familiar sound of a camera shutter from their phone because Geoff’s crew is the absolute _worst_.

Ryan ignores all of that because he is one hundred percent focused on the way Geoff is quietly dying on the inside.

“Jesus Christ Ryan,” he says, “I said I was sorry for drinking your last diet soda and I promised to buy you more, you dick.” 

Those are both true statements, but instead of being met with grudging understanding from the asshole with the face paint, all it gets him is a bland look.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Geoff,” he says, as if he isn’t one of the biggest assholes Geoff’s ever met. “You told me to get a box truck, I got us a box truck.”

This, unfortunately, is another one of those true things.

The problem is, it’s a goddamned eCola truck, bright red logo splashed over the side of it and chock full of various eCola products.

Geoff looks at Ryan, sitting there with that bland little expression on his face, an open bottle of diet eCola in his hand and wonders what he’s done to deserve this.

Which, okay. 

No. 

Geoff knows what’s behind all of this. 

Knows he made the unforgivable faux pas of drinking the last of Ryan’s stash in the penthouse. In his defense, however, he hadn’t realized it at the time since he’d been neck-deep in figuring out the logistics of their upcoming heist in a planning session. 

And when he _had_ because God knows Ryan wasn’t shy about letting him know the grave injustice Geoff had done him, Geoff had apologized and offered to restock Ryan’s stash and then some with his cut from the heist. 

Clearly that wasn’t good enough for Ryan who chose to kill two birds with one stone by stealing an eCola box truck.

Win-win-win situation for him because it gets them the box truck necessary for the heist and keeps him supplied with eCola for a good long while. (And comes with the bonus of fucking with Geoff.)

Geoff sighs, because Ryan is an asshole. (So is Geoff, so it works out in the end.)

Everyone in the damn crew is an asshole, because the others are still laughing. 

Someone’s let B-Team know about this because there are more people in the garage now. Flashes going off as they take pictures and this is what Geoff gets for taking these asshole in out of the goodness of his heart.

Ryan drops the act as he flashes Geoff a smug little smile and holds up an unopened bottle of diet soda. 

Tips his head just so, eyebrow raised as he waggles the bottle at Geoff.

“Yeah,” Geoff agrees as he reaches for it because he knows when he’s beaten. “You sure did, buddy. You sure did.”


End file.
